Loser Like Me
by GhostofaGirl15
Summary: "But who was he kidding? A girl as awesome as Jessica Martello would never go for a loser like him." Wesley/Jessica. Minor Drew/Jessica and Dave/Sadie. Oneshot.


Wesley Betenkamp was not the type of guy most girls found attractive, he knew that. He knew he was a dork and didn't have conversations that most people did. He knew that the only people that were ever really going to be able to get him were his friends and family. It didn't really bother him, there was hardly ever a girl he liked who was even remotely nice to him back. So, he just stood back and watched his friends' relationships to see how they worked out. But that changed one day when he was hanging out with Dave, waiting for Dave's girlfriend, Sadie Rowland to get there so the two of them could hang out.

During one of the silences during their conversations, Wesley saw the tall brunette girl walking over to them with a shorter (and, in Wesley's opinion, prettier – not that Sadie wasn't pretty, but that was Dave's girlfriend. And he'd never be able to see her like that) with her. The two were talking and laughing and looked as if they didn't have a care in the world. But Wesley had learned when he moved there last year that nothing at Degrassi was ever what it seemed.

"Hey," Sadie said when the two girls reached them. She smiled and kissed Dave quickly. "This is my best friend, Jessica Martello. She's a ninth grader like I am." She turned to the other girl. "Jess, this is my boyfriend, Dave Turner, and his friend, Wesley Betenkamp."

Jessica smiled at them. "Hi, it's nice to meet both of you. Dave, Sadie's told me a lot about you, and Wesley, I'm sure it'll be great to get to know you." She said to the two boys.

Dave nodded. "Yeah, it's cool to meet you, too, Jessica. I'm sure we'll have fun today. Right Wes?" Dave said and turned to look at the curly haired boy. Wesley merely nodded and Dave stood up and took Sadie's hand. Wesley stood up also and the four began walking to the park.

That day was filled with laughter, fun, ice cream, and friendship (plus a little sappiness on Dave and Sadie's end, but Wesley didn't mind. It gave him more time to get to know Jessica). The four of them were out until it was almost Jessica's curfew. They almost didn't notice.

They had just gotten out of the movies when Jessica looked at her phone, and then at Sadie wide-eyed. "Holy crap! Sadie, it's almost eleven! If we're not there, my parents will KILL me and then not let you stay the night." She said. "We only have like ten minutes to get back."

At this point, Sadie had slightly wide-eyes as well. "Guys, we have to get back. Jess is right. Her parents are cool about most things, but not breaking curfew, considering how late it is." 

Wesley nodded. "Don't worry, we'll get you guys back. We wouldn't want you to get in trouble."

In the end, they got back at 10:58, giving Dave enough time to get a quick kiss goodbye from Sadie and for Wesley to get a hug from Jessica. "Bye, guys, it was great to meet you both. I had fun!" She said, and then the girls were in the house and Dave and Wesley started walking home.

XX

Wesley hadn't stopped thinking about Jessica since the day they had met. He knew he had a crush on her, but wanted for it to go away really badly. He remembers how his crushes on Anya and Clare turned out and didn't want to go for another repeat.

He was walking with Connor to class and talking about Jessica, and how he liked her (Connor was the only person other than himself that knew. Wesley didn't tell Dave for fear that he would tell Sadie and Sadie would tell Jessica).

"I don't get it, Wes, if you like Jessica so much, why won't you ask her out on a date or something?" Connor asked as they entered Media Immersion, thankfully, Dave wasn't there yet so Wesley could answer his best friend's question.

He sighed. "Cuz Jessica's really nice, funny, smart, and pretty. She could probably get with someone popular. Why would she settle for a loser like me?" He asked.

Connor was about to respond when Dave walked in, effectively ending the conversation, for the time period, that is. Wesley put his head on his desk and prayed the crush would go away before the next time he saw the brunette girl. He knew it wasn't likely, but he still had a brief glimmer of hope.

XX

Wesley learned hope was overrated the hard way, because, as he was walking out of Degrassi that day, he accidentally ran into a girl and knocked her things over. He immediately started helping her pick them up when he noticed who it was. Jessica. His heart started beating rapidly, his throat got dry, and he was pretty sure his palms started to get sweaty. Jessica smiled when she noticed it was him.

"Wesley, hi. Sorry I ran into you. I'm such a klutz sometimes." She said and laughed. Wesley laughed, too, and handed her the stuff he grabbed. She smiled wider. "Thanks." 

"N-no problem." He said, stuttering slightly before mentally cursing himself. _Stuttering, Wesley? Really? She's not going to like you if you keep being such a loser all the time. Remember what happened with Anya? And Clare? Don't blow it._ "Anyways, I think it was me who ran into you, so I'm sorry. I wasn't really paying attention."

She shrugged. "It's okay. But can I ask you to do me a favor?" She asked. He nodded. "I was supposed to write an original play scene for English and we have to present it, and my partner's out sick today, so I was wondering if you'd help me rehearse?"

Wesley nodded. "S-sure, J-J-Jessica. I-I'd be h-happy to." If the younger girl had noticed how bad the older boy's stuttering had gotten, she didn't say anything or make an indication that she had.

She simply smiled and said, "Wesley, you're a lifesaver. Come on, Mrs. Dawes said we could use the English room to practice." She grabbed his hand and hurried down the hallway, into the English room.

"Sorry if the scene sucks, it was the best my partner and I could come up with." She said. Wesley nodded and took the script she had handed her. "You're going to be Andrea, that's my partner. I'm Rebecca."

Wesley nodded again. And looked over his lines. He started he cleared his throat and read, "I just don't see why you like him. He's a total loser. You could do WAY better than him, Becca." He looked at Jessica.

"You say that every day, Andie. But you don't get it. I love him. And he loves me. It doesn't matter if he's a 'geek'. All that matters is that we love each other." She said, very convincingly. Wesley was speechless.

They continued rehearsing until the scene was over when they were done, Wesley clapped for her. "You so didn't need my help. Y-you killed it." He said, shyly. She smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back, shocked.

XX

Wesley walked over to Sadie Rowland, while she was at her locker. He had contemplated doing this all day. It was almost the end of the day, and with a little encouragement from Connor, he decided to talk to Jessica's best friend. When he was next to her, he tapped her shoulder to get her attention. She spun around quickly and shot him a brief smile. "Wesley, hi. Sorry. I thought you were going to be Dave. What do you need?"

"Do you think I'd have any chance with Jessica, if I asked her out?" He blurted out quickly. He had a habit of doing that when he got nervous. He stood there and waited as Sadie stared at him, absorbing what he asked.

"So... you like Jess?" She asked shocked. All Wesley could do was nod. She smiled widely and said, "Awww. That's so cute!"

"No, it's not cute. It sucks, mostly because I'm 99 percent sure she won't like me back. But... do you think I'd have a chance? You're her best friend. You would know if I would, wouldn't you?"

Sadie smiled. "Yeah, I guess." She looked at Wesley again. "I think you'd have a chance, but you'll never know for sure unless you ask her out. So, do it Wesley. I wanna see Jess be happy. And I think you could do that for her." She smiled and Wesley smiled back and thanked her, before running to his next class.

XX

The next day, after school, he was supposed to be going to scholastic bowl practice, but he was looking for Jessica. He was going to tell her how he felt about her. He had to, for his sake. He saw her leaning outside the gymnasium doors and walked over to her. When he reached her, he had a smile on his face as he said, "Hey."

She looked up to see him and returned his smile. "Wesley, hi. What's up?" She asked.

"I was actually wondering -although you probably won't want to- if you wanted to go on a date with me? Oh, who am I kidding? Why would you want to go out with me? I'm a total loser. You could do better-" 

"Wesley!" The younger girl yelled to cut him off. "You're not a loser. You're a great guy. Funny, nice, caring, and sweet. But... I kinda already agreed to go out with Drew. He asked me first and I said yes. I've kind of had a crush on him for awhile. You understand, right? And, hey, we can still be friends, right?"

Wesley nodded and smiled weakly. "Yeah, of course we can still be friends, Jessica. Don't worry." He said, hiding how he really felt. "But I gotta go. I don't wanna be late for scholastic bowl." He said and hurried off. When he was a few hallways away, he leaned against the wall and slid down. It happened again. He had been rejected by a girl he really liked. He knew he should've expected it, but it still hurt.

She was going out with Drew. Attractive, popular, athletic, and everything he wasn't, Drew. It hurt to think about. Especially when he had thought that he had had a real chance with her. But who was he kidding? A girl as awesome as Jessica Martello would never go for a loser like him.

_Fin._

**I think I like the first part better than the second. I think I rushed the ending, but I thought I'd post this anyway. I've been working on this for like a week in a half. My inspiration for it has come and gone. But I REALLY like the couple! Oh, and I'm thinking of writing more _Degrassi_ AU Couple oneshots (and some of them are more far-fetched than this one). What do you guys think?**

**Oh, and for those of you who don't remember Jessica, she's the girl that KC hit in the head with the basketball, who gave Drew that stargram thing, and was in Alli's Big D Dance Crew. (I know that doesn't help much, but if you go on Degrassi Wiki, she should be there).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Degrassi_, if I did, Wesley (and Jessica) would get A LOT more screen time!**


End file.
